The Way You Love Me
by The Queen's Saviour
Summary: *All-human* One-shot. Alice is forced into a marriage with Jasper, her father thinks it's the right thing to do. She celebrates her 18th birthday party and meets the person she's been waiting for her. Her true love. Alice/Bella.


**A/N: Yay, another one-shot! :P I spent all day writing this. I promised someone I'd write a one-shot for them, so here it is Alexz! ;) I hope you all enjoy it, Alexz in particular.  
The song I used later in the story is Kissing a Fool by Michael Buble. This is the first time I write something in the he/she perspective… also the first time I write an all human story so…  
Review please, they make me happy! **

**The way you love me**

Everything was ready. The cake had just been delivered, the girls had been dress-shopping and the music was sought out by Edward. He was the one who knew most about music, after all. Also the dance floor had been decorated and the cook had been told what to make for the guests that would occupy the dance floor that night. Everything was perfect, so far.

Alice was still asleep, she was a big fan of parties but not a big fan of waking up early. And since it was her birthday, she decided to sleep in. Het curtains were unopened and the entire house was coated in silence. It was as if everyone was still sleeping. But that wasn't true, in fact, the only person sleeping was Alice. Carlisle and Esme had gone out a few hours before to pick up a birthday present for their youngest and only daughter. Emmett and Rosalie were practically doing the same and Edward… Well, Edward had slept over at his girlfriend's house so he wasn't home yet.

A few hours later a car pulled up the driveway and the purring sounds of the car woke Alice up. She yawned widely and stretched her body a little. After taking a deep breath she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. The water that filled her ridiculously big tub was warm and Alice sighed in delight when she made her way in to it. Her entire body started tingling because of the sudden change in temperature and for once she allowed herself to enjoy the feeling.

That's when she started thinking. Today was her birthday, she was finally 18 years old. There was however once downside to it. Her father would want her to get married soon enough. And the perfect man had been chosen already. Yes, her father was very old fashioned when it came to this. Emmett had had to get married at the age of 18 but fortunately for him he'd already been in love with a good woman, a woman from a respectable family. That woman had been Rosalie. And Edward, well Edward wasn't 18 yet but he, too, now had a girlfriend whose family had money. Tanya also came from a good family and Carlisle wouldn't mind them getting married. But Alice… Alice hadn't fallen in love yet and so her father took the liberty of choosing a right man for her.

She sighed desperately, not looking forward to that whole thing. She didn't want to get married yet, and definitely not with a man she didn't really know. She had seen him only a few times at school and he didn't seem like the guy for her. Sure he was nice, and handsome and probably very rich, but the guy was… She didn't know. Not her type.

When the water was losing its heath she got out of the tub and got dressed. She knew her father would want her to dress properly and so she chose a simple blouse and a pair of jeans. Nothing out of the ordinary. Tonight was when the party would be held and that's when she would wear the gorgeous dress she and Rose had picked out. She was already looking forward to that part.

Alice took a deep breath before making her way downstairs. She knew the entire family would be home by now and they'd all be happy because every single one of them loved parties. She quietly walked down the stairs and made her way to the living room where, like she'd expected, everyone was gathered.

"There is the birthday girl! Happy birthday Alice!" her mother whispered that last part in her ear while she embraced her daughter. Alice couldn't help but smile, Esme was the sweetest person to ever walk this earth and Alice was thankful everyday for having her as a mother.

When Esme let her daughter go Alice was quickly scooped up in a pair of muscular arms. "Happy birthday little sis," that booming voice could only belong to one person, Emmett.

"LET ME DOWN, EMMETT!" Alice yelled, he always did that and he knew she didn't like it. He ruffled her hair and while Alice swatted his hand away she was embraced by her father.

All the others wished her a happy birthday and after going over the party once more the cook announced that breakfast was ready. Everyone made their way to the kitchen where the most delicious meal was waiting. Boiled eggs as well as fried eggs, donuts, bagels, toast, name it and it was there on the kitchen counter. Their cook sure knew how to make a good birthday breakfast.

"Bon appétit," he said smiling as he left the kitchen quietly to let the family enjoy their morning.

Emmett quietly but quickly shoved all that was on his plate into his mouth and started chewing. Esme shot him a disapproving look which he replied with an apologetic grin. She shook her head and focused on her own meal.

"So, are you looking forward to tonight?" Carlisle asked his daughter. She nodded, excitedly. He knew he'd get this answer, Alice loved parties, especially if they revolved around her.

"Jasper is coming, too, I suggest you engage him in a conversation for once. You know, get to know each other a little better?"

"Dad! Can't I just have a good night without having to think about him?"

"Well he _is_ your future, Alice. You might want to know who you're getting married with," his voice was now a little irritated. He knew his daughter didn't want to get married but he fiercely believed it was for the best. His father had chosen Esme for him and he was happy with his choice. At first he hadn't wanted to marry a stranger but after getting to know the woman he knew he wouldn't love anyone as much as he loved her. And he was sure it would be the same for Alice and Jasper.

"But dad…"

"No, Jasper Whitlock is a good man and unless you can tell me someone from a good family you'd rather get married to, it will be him."

Alice knew not to respond, even though she wanted to. She didn't at all agree to his wish of her getting married but knew that if she'd go on about it they would end up fighting and she didn't want that today. She quickly bit down on a piece of toast to prevent herself from saying things she'd come to regret later on.

After everyone finished breakfast Emmett stood up noisily, his trademark grin apparent on his face, a strange twinkle in his eyes. "Time for the presents!" He yelled excitedly.

Alice smiled and stood up excitedly. She loved presents.

"Now, I wanted to give you a ticket to go bungee jumping, but Rose thought you wouldn't like that…" He said, while he shot a look at his beautiful wife who just smiled knowingly. Emmett never lost his grin and focused his look on Alice again. "So we decided to go for something more awesome…" he said as he handed his little sister a blue envelope.

Alice jumped and took the envelope from him, quickly opened it and took out two airplane tickets. The destination said 'Rio de Janeiro.'

"Emm? Who is the second ticket for?" He merely grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "Anyone you like, squirt… Maybe… Jasper?" he suggested with mirth in his eyes. Alice sighed quietly but smiled anyway and embraced her big brother. And after that his wife, who already felt a little like she was her own sister. "Thanks, Rose," she said in her ear.

"It's alright, I hope you enjoy the trip," she said, smiling.

"Now, if you don't mind, I bought you something, too," Edward said. Holding a small box in his right hand. Alice stuck her tongue out to him and snatched the box away from him. She unwrapped it and squealed as she took out a with diamonds customized iPhone.

"I had it customized for you," Edward said while his sister almost tackled him with a happy hug. "I'm glad you like it," he said while chuckling a little.

"I LOVE IT!" she said happily.

"And last but never least, your mother and I got you something you've been asking for for a long time now, honey. I hope it's still on your wish-list," Carlisle said while Esme handed her daughter a set of keys. Alice immediately recognized the logo that was on them and ran outside to the garage. There it was, a shiny, beautiful, arousing, canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. Alice let out a loud squeal and seconds later her parents entered the garage.

"I take it you like it?" Esme asked, grinning.

"I… I… I love it!" Alice kissed the hood and then ran over to her parents to hug and kiss them.

"Thank you so much!"

"Ah, how often does your little girl turn eighteen, right?" Carlisle mused while his daughter embraced him tightly. Or well, as tight as her tiny arms would allow.

"Now, I'm sorry honey, but I have to get to the hospital for a couple of hours, but I promise I'll be back in time for the party," he said.

Alice didn't even hear him, she had gotten inside her yellow vehicle and was admiring every inch of it. If there was one thing that couldn't be said about Alice, it was that she was ungrateful.

Carlisle kissed his wife goodbye and got inside his shiny Mercedes. As he drove off he thought about Alice's happy face when she discovered her presents. He loved making his daughter happy, which was exactly why he wanted her to get married. Marrying Esme had made him so happy that he was convinced it would have the same effect on little Alice. And Jasper was a nice guy, polite, well raised, enough money to take care of his little girl and he would treat her well. That was the most important thing. He was sure he could make Alice happy and Alice would see that in time. It would just take some getting used to, he was convinced.

Later that day Alice and Rosalie were in Alice's bedroom, both already wearing the dresses they'd bought earlier.

"I'll do your hair, Al, here, sit down," Rosalie said, pointing at a chair. Alice gladly sat down, she knew she could trust Rose with her hair. After all, she'd done it before. And well, with her short haircut, there wasn't much that could go wrong. Half an hour later she got out of the chair and ran to the closest mirror to see how Rosalie did.

"Oh Rose, you did marvelous, once again," Alice grinned. Rose curtsied for her and took her place on the chair. "Now you do my hair, don't mess up," she shot a strict look in Alice's direction who merely giggled and went to work. She used her hairbrush to make sure there were no knots and then used some styling products to make Rose's hair even more beautiful than it already was.

After that they did each other's makeup and looked themselves over.

"You look beautiful, Alice," Rosalie complimented her.

"You do, too."

"Girls, are you ready?" Emmett's head poked though the doorframe, his eyes widened as he saw his beautiful wife and he started grinning.

"Yes, we are," Alice said, smiling at her big brother. She had always thought that he and Rose were meant to be together, they were the cutest couple. And it was a good thing they'd married each other.

"Dad wants to go over everything _again,_ and after that you should be welcoming your guests," he smiled at Alice who started bouncing on her feet.

"Don't get too excited, squirt, half of Forks is coming out to play." She stuck out her tongue at her brother and made her way downstairs. Dancing through the living room and into the kitchen where everyone was waiting she cracked a smile. She was excited for tonight, this was the biggest party Forks had ever seen, she was sure of it. Emmett hadn't wanted a big party for his 18th birthday, to her dad's dismay. He was happier with Alice, because Carlisle liked parties. He liked to show off his gorgeous wife and well raised children. Yes, he liked to brag.

"So, Al, we'll wait until everybody is here to start on the cake, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, dad," Alice smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Do make sure you dance with Jasper, alright? I'm serious Alice, this is the perfect opportunity for you two to get to know each other," his face was once again stern, showing her how serious he was about it.

"Dad, come on," Alice started, only to be interrupted by her mother. "Carlisle, can you please just let Alice enjoy the party? If she wants to dance with Jasper she will, it's more important for her to have a good time tonight," she didn't raise her voice, but Carlisle seemed to get what she meant.

"I know that, honey. It's just that-"

"You're way too obsessed with this whole marriage thing," she said, quietly, after which she pecked her husband on the cheek. "Just relax, everything will be fine."

Unlike her husband, Esme wanted Alice to marry someone she loved. She wanted her to marry whoever she wanted and whenever she wanted. Esme didn't feel it was necessary for Alice to tie herself to someone at the age of 18, that was way too young for her taste. But she knew how important it was to her husband, her way too old fashioned husband. Sure, she knew Jasper was a good boy, but he was only 18 years old, too. Who knew he'd be good to Alice?

Things were different for Emmett and Rosalie, they had been in love since they were 15 years of age and had both wanted to get married. In fact, both Rose and Emmett couldn't wait till Rosalie turned 18 so that they could legally be husband and wife. They were so in love, it sometimes brought tears to Esme's eyes.

And then there was Edward, he also had a girlfriend. They'd been together for a year now and she knew Edward wanted to get married. She didn't worry about her boys, because she knew they would be fine. But Alice… Alice was a girl, not ready for marriage at all and she worried for her. She didn't want her to be unhappy. Of course things between her and Carlisle had turned out well, eventually, but who could promise her that things would be the same for Alice and Jasper?

But Esme knew she couldn't voice her opinion too often, Carlisle knew how she thought about it but pushed the matter anyway. After telling him a few times that she was worried for Alice he promised her everything would be alright when her daughter was married. Carlisle sincerely believed that marriage was the solution to everything and Esme knew that no matter what, his opinion would not change.

After Carlisle's speech Alice merely smiled at him and went to the backyard where the party was held. They were originally doing it in the living room, because Forks was such a rainy town, but after the forecast said it would be a sunny evening and a rainless night, Alice had moved the party to the garden. It was a fairly warm day, with temperatures above 80F. The perfect night for a party, Alice thought.

Minutes later the first guests arrived and not an hour later everybody was there. The waiters that Carlisle had hired for this special occasion were carrying the cake into the garden and Alice was told to blow out all the candles. She did so all at the same time and when Emmett convinced her to make a wish she wished she'd meet someone she actually wanted to marry. Someone that would live up to her father's standards, someone that wasn't Jasper. She wished she'd fall in love with a good person, a worthy person.

When she opened her eyes again everyone was clapping their hands for her and the party really started. Waiters made their way to and fro the kitchen, with trays in their hands filled with drinks for the people. Yes, if one hadn't known better, one would've thought this was a party in the 17th century.

Alice was fully enjoying everything that was going on, spoke to some friends from school, danced with her brothers and got a dance from Rose as well. She spent the entire time smiling, all was good.

"Hi, Alice," she heard a voice behind her. She recognized the voice, Jasper. Great, now she was forced to be polite and nice to him otherwise she would be scolded by her father later on. She was fairly sure he was watching her right now, even though she couldn't spot him in the crowd.

"Hello, Jasper," she politely responded.

"Your father… and mine, too, actually, sort of forced me to come to you and ask you to dance," he smiled at her and curtsied somewhat. He sure was a gentleman. Alice smiled, too, now, not just because she had to be polite but also because it was pretty clear Jasper wasn't ready for a wedding either.

"Yeah, they can be very…" she trailed of here.

"Persuasive?" Jasper offered.

"Yes, I guess that's the right word," Alice looped her arm through his as they made their way to the dance floor.

"I think it's best if we dance now, so they will be satisfied," he held her hand gently and they danced for a while. Jasper was a good dancer, better than she'd expected him to be and his moves were perfect when a slower song came on. As she glanced over his shoulder she saw her father standing there, smiling satisfied at her. He nodded and then turned away to talk some more to Jasper's father, who was standing right behind him.

"So, Alice, how do you feel about the whole marriage thing they're forcing us into?" His voice was proof enough that he didn't quite agree with it and Alice smiled at hearing it.

"Well, I don't feel that I'm ready to get married yet, how about you?"

"I'd rather pick someone myself. No offence, though. You're a beautiful woman and any man would be lucky to have you… It's just that…"

"I'm not the one?" Alice offered. Jasper nodded at her and they both fell in a silence.

"Yeah, I know how that feels," she said. They danced a little longer and then let go of each other.

"It was a pleasure, ma'am," Jasper said, his southern accent was thick in his voice and that was one of the things that made all the girls at school swoon over him. Alice had to admit, he was very sexy. But he just wasn't it. They didn't have the click they needed to become lovers.

"Alice, have you met the new girl?" She heard Edward ask as he pulled her into a dance.

"No? Is there a new girl?" She asked.

"Hmm," Edward nodded his head and looked around, no doubt searching for the new girl.

"Yeah, her name is Isabella, she's Charlie's kid," Edward smiled. Alice knew who Charlie was, of course. He was friends with Carlisle as well as the Chief of police in this little town. But she didn't know he had a daughter.

"Have you spoken to her yet?" she asked her brother who shrugged nonchalantly. "I said hi to her, introduced myself and asked her to dance, but she declined my offer," he smiled. That was a first, Edward too, was very popular among the girls and they were lining up for him. But obviously not this Isabella person.

"That must've cracked your ego," Alice said, giggling.

"Not really, it was pretty refreshing actually," he smiled and they both swayed over the dance floor.

"You should go say hi to her, though, dad will be disappointed if he found out you didn't," he winked at her and let his sister go. Alice smiled and made her way through the crowd, looking for the unfamiliar face. On her way there she was held back a dozen of times, people wanting to congratulate her on finally being 18, people wanting to dance with her, all that sort of thing. When she finally made it to the man she recognized as Charlie she sighed deeply. There was no daughter anywhere.

"Hi, there Alice. Happy birthday," Charlie said as he shook her hand. He wasn't a very touchy-feely guy and Alice had quickly gotten used to that. She greeted him, thanked him, offered him something to drink and took the little, wrapped box he gave her. When she opened it she found a book, a pretty old one, Romeo and Juliet.

"How did you…?"

"Carlisle said you loved the story, and my daughter had this book somewhere in her suitcase. She got it from her mom I think, I thought you would like an older version of it. It's a bit fragile, but-"

He couldn't speak another word because Alice hugged him tightly, he awkwardly returned the hug and coughed a little when she let go of him.

"Speaking of your daughter, where's she at? I didn't get the chance to introduce myself, yet," she smiled. Charlie scratched his back and looked around, his eyes showed a light sparkle when he saw her daughter talking to the Newton kid. He liked that boy and thought he'd be good for Bella. His parents were nice, at least.

"She's over there," Charlie pointed in a direction and Alice darted off after thanking him again for the book. Said book still in hand she made her way to where an unfamiliar face was, she recognized the boy talking to her as one of the name-less kids at school and walked over to them. The boy looked at her, muttered something and then turned away.

Alice waited patiently for Isabella to turn around so she could say hi to her. A second after the blond boy left she did and Alice was left speechless. The girl she was facing was absolutely beautiful. Dark, chestnut coloured hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"H-hi, I'm Alice," she stammered while offering the girl her hand.

"Bella," the girl smiled at Alice and wished her a happy birthday.

"Do you like the book?" she asked, pointing at the object Alice still held in her left hand.

"Yes! It's my favorite, thanks for donating it to me," Bella giggled at this and she and Alice walked off to a more quiet place.

"What do you like about it?" she asked. Alice was getting excited now, she didn't really like books all that much but just loved Romeo and Juliet. "I guess… the forbidden love, the excitement. Going against what is expected of you," she mused. Bella narrowed her eyes and looked around.

"What is expected of _you_?" she asked, a light blush on her face.

"I'm expected to marry Jasper Whitlock," Alice said. She couldn't help it, she felt like she could tell this girl everything. In the matter of a second she knew this girl was special, this girl instantly became Alice's world. Her reason for existing. Love at first sight?

"Marry? You just turned 18!"

"Yeah well, my dad is pretty… old skool, I guess." Alice shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the grass, not caring about her dress for a second.

"And, do you want to marry this Jasper person?" Bella's dark eyes bore into Alice's and Alice felt a blush coming up. Talking to this girl felt exceptionally comfortable and a weird feeling took over.

"No…"

"Are you going to?"

"I guess… I don't really have a choice," Alice said, blushing again. She felt weak, saying this. Of course she had a choice, she knew that.

"There's always a choice, Alice." Bella smiled friendly at her and squeezed her hand gently. Alice felt a weird, spark-like feeling in her hand the second Bella touched it and was now sure about her love for this girl. This strange girl. Bella.

"No, not this time. Unless I find myself someone better to marry I'm stuck to Jasper." A salty tear ran down her cheek at the realization, she had known for months now that she was to marry him but it still hurt to know she would never be given the chance to fall in love herself and marry that person.

Bella wiped the tear away with her thumb and made Alice look her in the eye. "You do have a choice, you're 18 now," she said.

"What are you suggesting, I run away?"

"Well, for what I've heard your parents gave you a Porsche, so I guess it shouldn't be that hard to get away," she winked and smiled, Alice giggled at her little joke and hugged the girl.

"Thank you, Bella."

Bella smiled and felt the exact same tingles every time they touched. She'd known she was gay for a couple of years now but had never found her true love. She'd never expected to find it here in this small, rainy town called Forks. Yet here she was, next to this beautiful, sad, miserable girl and she knew that this was it. This was what she'd been looking for. True love.

"Alice, are you allowed to dance with other people than Jasper, tonight?" Bella asked, hoping she'd say yes so she could dance with her.

"Yes, I am, why?"

"Would you dance with me?" Alice got butterflies at hearing Bella ask her this and eagerly nodded her head. She stood up, with the help of Bella and they made their way to the dance floor, hand in hand. Just as they got there a slow song came on and Bella put her hand on Alice's waist. "Is this alright?" she asked, her voice a little hoarse. Alice merely nodded, she wasn't sure she'd be heard had she said anything.

_You are far  
When I could have been your star  
You listened to people  
Who scared you to death  
And from my heart  
Strange that you were strong enough  
To even make a start  
But you'll never find  
Peace of mind  
Till you listen to your heart_

The music took them away and they soon swayed over the entire dance floor. Alice felt like there was only Bella. She felt like there was nobody else around. Just the two of them. They fit together perfectly.

I love you, Alice thought. She couldn't say it, though, that would be weird.

_But remember this  
Every other kiss  
That you'll ever give  
Long as we both live  
When you need the hand of another man  
One you really can surrender with  
I will wait for you  
Like I always do  
There's something there  
That can't compare with any other_

Bella loved this song, it made her all giddy inside. She also loved the feel of Alice in her arms. She wanted it to stay this way, but knew she couldn't. Alice was going to marry someone, she would be forced to by her parents and Bella? Bella would watch it happen, because she wouldn't be able to change it.

Alice thoroughly enjoyed the feel of Bella and enjoyed every second of their dance. They were in love, it was so obvious already. They loved the feel of each other and they both wanted this dance to turn into something more.

_Strange that I was wrong enough  
To think you'd love me too  
You must have been kissing a fool  
You must have been kissing a fool  
You must have been kissing a fool_

Esme was watching her daughter dance with this Bella girl. Nothing had ever been more clear to her, they were in love. She felt her heart ache for her daughter. She knew that this girl would make her happy but she also knew Carlisle wouldn't accept it. She watched as Bella softly, gently caressed Alice's waist while Alice buried her nose in the dark hair of the girl she was holding.

Esme knew that this was the moment they'd been waiting for. The moment Alice had been waiting for. Her true love. Bella was it. And Esme felt so sorry for her little girl. All she wanted was for her to be happy with someone, or even without someone. She just wanted Alice to be happy. And now that she finally was it would be ruined because her husband felt Alice should marry a good boy. Not fall in love with a girl. No, he would not accept that.

That second Esme made the decision to side with her daughter this time. She wouldn't accept her husband breaking his daughter's fragile heart by forbidding her to be with Bella. She knew it wouldn't be right to keep quiet this time, to let everything happen. She loved her baby girl too much.

"They look hot, huh?" She heard a voice behind her. She knew it was her oldest son, Emmett wrapped an arm around his mother's shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"She's gonna be devastated," he murmured. Esme nodded and a tear ran down her face.

"Ah mom, don't cry. It'll be fine," he tried to comfort her. He hated seeing women cry, and he didn't want to see his mom hurt. "Dad will come around, eventually," he said, softly.

Alice and Bella left the dance floor when the song was over and made their way back to the quiet spot they'd been in earlier.

They talking about various things, hobbies, music, family… Everything. Things went so easy between them. They were having a good time until Bella saw Charlie looking for her. She knew he had to work the day after and he didn't want to go home too late.

"I've got to go," she said to Alice, who looked disappointed.

"Why?"

"Charlie's looking for me…" Bella trailed off there and her eyes were drawn to Alice's pouty lips. They looked so kissable… So… Irresistible.

Before they both knew it their lips touched and moved in sync. Alice moaned softly while letting her fingertips caress Bella's bare neck. Her eyes were closed and she enjoyed every second of a way too short kiss.

"I really need to go," Bella whispered. Alice nodded, tears appearing in her eyes. It felt like this was the final goodbye, like they'd never see each other again.

Bella had to tear herself away from Alice and walked away quickly, tempted to go back again. Alice let a tear run down her cheek and whispered, "I love you."

"Alice?" Esme came toward her and embraced her. "Don't cry, baby, it'll be fine. We'll talk to your father about this marriage thing," she whispered. For the first time in a long time, Alice felt hope.

"Everything will be fine," Esme repeated.

After all the guests had gone home everyone went to bed. Alice knew that tomorrow she'd talk to her father about everything and she knew that her mom supported her. That meant a lot to her, she'd always been a mommy's girl and to know that her mother was on her side in this gave her hope.

The night seemed to never end, she was tired but couldn't sleep. Images of the conversation that was to come kept flashing through her mind. At 5AM she went downstairs for a glass of water, hoping that something to drink would solve her sleeping problem.

"Hey, squirt," Alice saw her big brother sitting on the kitchen counter as she entered the room.

"Hi," she whispered. Emmett stood and made his way to his little sister, he hugged her and pulled her onto his lap. "Listen, squirt, you'll be fine. Mom and I have your back," he winked and it made Alice smile.

"Thanks, Emm," she said. He hugged her once more before letting her go and getting himself a glass of coke.

"I know Rose will be on your side, too…" he murmured, it made me smile.

"I'm not supposed to love a woman, Emm," I said. Fearful of my dad's reaction to it all. He'd always been a little homophobic.

"No but who cares what you're supposed to do? So long as you're happy, Alice, that is all that matters," he ruffled her hair, wished her a goodnight and made his way upstairs to his bedroom.

Alice downed her glass of water and immediately went back to bed, half an hour later she finally fell asleep.

When she got downstairs the next morning everyone was having breakfast, outside she could see maids cleaning up the mess of the party and she herself got some cereal to start the day with.

Nobody said a thing and so Alice decided to break it to her father herself. She shot Esme and Emmett a look and they understood what she was about to do.

"Dad..?"

"Yes honey?"

"I think I've fallen in love," Carlisle's head shot up and he looked at his daughter, a proud look on his face. "Oh Ali, I'm so happy. I knew Jasper was a good choice, I'm glad you gave him a change, you two will be so happy-"

"Carlisle…" Esme interrupted him. He immediately started talking and looked at his wife curiously. As if to decipher what is was she was thinking about.

"It's not Jasper…" Alice said, she was chickening out.

"Well then, who is it? I'm sure if he's from a good family we can work something out," he said.

"No, dad… It's… It's…"

"It's Bella, Carlisle," Esme said, quickly. Helping her daughter out. Carlisle choked on a piece of toast he was just swallowing and looked at his wife incredulously. "What did you just say?"

"I said it was Bella. Our daughter has fallen in love with Charlie's daughter, Carlisle," Esme said, easily.

"You can't be serious, Alice?"

"I'm sorry dad. But… It's true," Alice said. Emmett grabbed her hand under the table and gave it a tight squeeze.

"You only met her last night, how is it even possible! Love doesn't work that way, Alice. Besides, it's unnatural for one woman to fall in love with another woman. That's not love, that's lust!" He was yelling now. And Alice started crying. She knew her father would never accept it but it still hurt.

"Dad, don't be ridiculous, of course two women can love each other!" Emmett said, in Alice's defense.

"Carlisle I saw them last night, when they were dancing. It's obvious that they love each other, I think we should just be happy for Alice," she put her hand on that of her husband and looked him in the eye, desperately trying to talk some sense into him.

"No, it's impossible. I won't stand for it. You will marry Jasper, Alice. Whether you like it or not!"

"No, dad, I can't. It wouldn't be right," Alice protested.

"You will learn to love him, Alice!"

"Charlie is your friend! He's a good man, and you know his daughter is a good girl, too! Carlisle, come on!" Esme pleaded with him. Alice cried some more, Edward had stood from his chair and hugged his sister from behind her.

"I don't care! She's a girl! It's not possible and I won't allow it!"

"I'm 18 dad! You can't force me into anything," Alice said. Her voice came out as a whimper but her father understood her words all too well.

"Oh you bet I can, Alice," he said.

"Carlisle, we're not in the 17th century anymore!" Esme said.

"Dad, you can't be serious, right?" Emmett now mingled in with the conversation. Alice felt loved, for once. She always knew her family loved her but she also knew how they'd approve of her father's decisions. It came as a great relieve to her that they'd stick up for her now.

"I'm dead serious, Emmett. It's not natural," Carlisle spoke. His hand hit the table and everyone was quiet.

"You're gonna marry Jasper, alright? What you feel for this Bella is nothing more than a fling. You can't love her after only one night," Carlisle's voice was now calm and dominant. Alice shivered, she was afraid of what her father would do if she said no again. But she had to see, because she couldn't marry Jasper.

"No. I'm not marrying him, dad," she said, bravely. Edward squeezed her shoulders gently and Emmett put a strong arm around her. She felt protected.

"Esme, you can't really approve of this, can you?" He tried to get his wife on his side but it wasn't working. Esme shook her head and took a step backwards.

"I approve of Alice's happiness and it doesn't matter to me who she's with. I love you, Carlisle, but I won't let you force Alice to be unhappy for the rest of her life. She's my baby, I want my little girl to be happy!" A few tears escaped from her loving eyes and this seemed to calm Carlisle down a bit. He was quiet for a bit and seemed to think things over.

"I'm sorry, dad," Alice said, once more apologizing for being in love.

"Stop apologizing." Alice hung her head and leaned into Emmett's strong body while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Carlisle?" Esme asked.

"I want Alice to be happy, I really do… But my father-"

"Your father forced you into a marriage, which happened to work out fine, Carlisle. But who says the same will happen for Alice and Jasper? I mean, maybe Jasper doesn't even want to marry Alice. Maybe they'll be miserable. Alice is in love with someone. Love is such a wonderful thing, Carlisle, we shouldn't mess with that. Who cares that Bella is a woman? So long as she makes our little girl happy, we should be happy about that!" She said, in a soft tone. She held her husband's hand and quietly talked some sense into him. Alice felt hopeful. She knew that Esme meant everything to her father and he'd do anything for her. She felt that things would be okay eventually.

"You're right… It's just… It's tradition in our family that children marry a good person," he said.

"I know that, dad. And I promise that as soon as gay marriage is legal here I'll ask for Bella's hand… But until then could you please just be happy?" Alice said, the hint of a smile appearing on her face. Edward let go of his sister and went back to his seat. Emmett still kept his arm around Alice, just in case and Esme sighed, looking relieved.

"I could try…" Carlisle said.

Alice smiled and ran over to her dad to hug him. "Thank you, dad!"

"Yeah yeah, it's fine. It's still difficult, Al. Don't expect me to accept everything right away. I was brought up with the idea that two women, or two men, can't be together. It's not natural, it'll take some time for me to get used to the idea of you and a… girl, together," he said. Love apparent in his eyes, he loved his children. And he did want them to be happy, more than anything.

"Can I…?" Alice started.

"Go," her mother ushered her out of the room and Alice made her way to the garage, jumped into her brand new car and drove off to Bella's house. Where their happily ever after began. Maybe she could ask her if Bella wanted to come with her to Rio… Yeah, she'd do that.

**The End**


End file.
